mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Two Worlds Collide". Plot (Back at Mobius at the Death Egg, Eggman is at the computer and watched the death of Mecha Sonic at the junk area in school) *Eggman: No! Mecha Sonic, that shame of a hedgehog is going to pay for this. *Metal Sonic: We need to do something about it. *Eggman: I'm getting sick of my robots being destroyed. I gotta figure out a way to stop Sonic and all of his friends. That should do the trick. *Metal Sonic: It's a hypothesis. We can teleport his broken parts here and rebuild him with new power ups. *Eggman: Good idea. I will be able to send a robot of mine to find the body parts in the dump area. *Metal Sonic: One robot clone of Sonic will pick up the body parts of Mecha Sonic. *Eggman: It's time to bring another one in for the case. *Metal Sonic: Let's go. (In the robot area) *Eggman: Where is the clones? *Metal Sonic: Right here. *Eggman: This is what i needed. Time to activate. *activate Mecha Sonic II* *Mecha Sonic II: Where am i? *Eggman: I sent you in order to find the broken parts of the first Mecha Sonic. We need to get some repairing before our next plan. *Mecha Sonic II: Got it master. *Eggman: Go to the school now and see his broken body parts in the dump area. It's at the back of the school like most schools. *Mecha Sonic II: Yes master. I will find Mecha Sonic's broken parts for you. *Eggman: Go ahead. Find the body parts and bring them back to me. *Mecha Sonic II: I'm going right now. *fly to Earth* *Eggman: I need to set up a new plan as well to stop the hedgehog. (Mecha Sonic II leave the Death Egg and flys to Earth. Back at the Mushroom Kingdom at Peach's castle, Mario is relaxing at the pool for a cure.) *Luigi: Mario, are you okay? *Mario: Yes. I am doing fine. *Toadsworth: You're awake. *Mario: Ah, what a fresh bath. *Toadette: I didn't know you needed a bath. *Mario: A bath?! Well i didn't ask for it. *Luigi: You shouldn't say so after you got hurt in battle. *Mario: What are those little curfs doing in the water? *Toadsworth: It's bubbles. This is going to make you better to make the cure go away. *Mario: Ah, nice and relaxing. *Luigi: What a fresh nice bath for you. *Mario: This feel like summer is almost over. *Toad: You need some coffee? *Mario: No thanks, i'm good. *Luigi: Do you change your mind? *Mario: No. I'm perfect. *Luigi: Oh lord. *Toadsworth: Are you really sure you are perfect?! *Mario: Yes. I am doing great in the bath. *Luigi: Oh brother, your mind is messed up. *Mario: Fun fun bath. *Luigi: Man, you're even dumber than i thought. *Mario: No, i'm good. *Toadsworth: Oh lord, just help him out. *Toad: *hit Mario with the hammer* *Mario: Oof! What was that for? *Toad: Are you okay? *Mario: Yes. What did you-a hit me like-a that? *Toad: Ah, his old cool is back. *Luigi: Mama mia, it is the Super Mario we all know. *Mario: Yay, ha ha ha. *Toadsworth: Thank lord, you saved us all. *Mario: Okie dokie. I'm the man. *Toad: Thank you. *Mario: You're welcome. *Toadsworth: No more fooling around. The castle has been attacked. You and Luigi must rescue the princess once again. *Luigi: We are going to save the princess after all, right brother? *Mario: Yes. Good point. *Toadette: I can't wait for you guys to save Princess Peach. *Toadsworth: We're counting on you boys. *Mario: Yes sir. I will defeat Bowser and rescue the princess. *Luigi: Well, we are going to defeat him. *Mario: I know. It's the best on what we can do. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Mario: Yeah, woo hoo! *Toadsworth: Are you done with your bath? *Mario: Yes. *Toadsworth: Then good. Dry yourself. (Mario is at the bathroom cleaning himself with a tower) *Luigi: Mario, are you done yet? *Mario: Not close. I gotta clean the hair first. *Luigi: Hurry up, we have a lot to catch up, *Mario: Just one second. *Luigi: Come on. *Mario: *open the door with clean clothes* Done! *Luigi: Wow, you look fresh and handsome. *Mario: Yep. We are ready to go. *Toadsworth: Alright Mario brothers, i'm proud with that. Now go teach Bowser a lesson and save the princess. *Mario: Got it. *Luigi: We are about to go. *Toad: Good luck. *Toadette: Stop the castle and save the princess. *Mario: I will. *Toadsworth: Don't forget the power-ups. *Luigi: We have the power-ups in our pockets. *Toadsworth: Just checking. Just in case my friends. *Mario: We are now ready for real. *Luigi: Okie dokie. Just like what a soldier do. *Toadsworth: Let's go outside. (Outside of Princess Peach's castle) *Toadsworth: So Mario and Luigi, will you be brave to travel all the way to the castle? *Mario: Yes. We are alway brave. *Luigi: We alway know what to do. *Toad: Will you not get hurt? *Luigi: Nope. *Mario: Not at all. *Toadsworth: Good. I'm glad to see you guys go out and explore the whole world to find the castle. *Mario: You bet. *Luigi: That does it. *Mario: I will find the girl of my dreams since the 90's. *Luigi: What about Princess Daisy? *Mario: Bowser doesn't capture Princess Daisy. *Luigi: Aw man, i wish i was the hero. *Mario: Not every princess is captured by Bowser. Bowser only look for Princess Peach and that's it. *Luigi: Such a shame. He should have capture all the princesses in the world. *Mario: Luigi, don't be a nitpick for yourself. *Luigi: Well okay, it's not my problem. *Toadsworth: Ugh, you're wasting our time to relax. Are you really ready to go and save the princess? *Mario: Yes. *Luigi: Thank goodness we're going. *Mario: Goodbye my friends, we are ready to go and stop Bowser for good. *Luigi: Come on brother, what are you waiting for? *Mario: Let's a go! *Luigi: Yahoo! *Toadsworth: Thank you! *Toad: Let's go back inside. *Toadette: Now we can relax whatever we want. *Toadsworth: I need a short break. (In the plains, Mario and Luigi are running in the path to head over to their journey to the castle) *Mario: Today's the day. We are going to save the princess. *Luigi: Nothing will stop us from coming by. *Mario: And it is the time to get out and save the one and only Princess Peach! *Luigi: Let's a go! *Mario: Okie dokie. It's showtime. *Luigi: Don't worry princess, we are coming for you! MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers